mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Anyone found out how to raise village prosperity?
I know the prosperity quests and mill improvement. But it seems no matter how hard you try, prosperity of most village don't go over the damn Average level. Well I tried escorting every single farmer party, putting expensive items to village inventories with thousands of dinars. All seemed don't work a bit. Any ideas? - Supernaut_K Okay it seems the village DO become more prosper when you put HUNDRED THOUSANDS DINARS. Then it grows back to average, then poor. Great. It seems village's Dinar output is severely unbalanced. Khergit villages producing spices become rich within very start of game without any aid, while some rhodok villages grow back to poor level no matter how hard you try. :( - Supernaut_K Same result here, doing quests, escorting farmers and so on.. Nothing really helps, mine always switch between poor and average :/ PiCaSsO 14:27, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, there is a way. Keep attacking every single bandit in the surrounding area. Ok, Out of the 6 villages 4 of mine are currently very rich and stays that way. Here is what I did. 1. Only buy supplies from your villages , not towns unless you own the town. 2. Clear any bandit camp in the area and attack any bandits on site. 3. Check for quests on a regular basis , If they need cattle give them cattle , if they need grain give them grain, if they need training train them , remember you are their lord you need to look after them. If you treat your villages well they will treat you well. 4. Very important - Never allow your villages to be raided or infested by bandit, If a lord attacks ask someone to patrol around it on your behalf or stop the raid yourself. Farmboy102 (talk) 12:18, January 25, 2013 (UTC) the answer is trade. Every time your villages go to the local town, they increase the prosparity of the village, but it does not stop there. how much prosparity they get depends on the town itself, poor town = no trade = no income. so, you need to get the town rich, trough trade, and this is the hard part. because you cannot patrol each single place on the map it becomes impossible for yourself to become the only protector of wealth. when a caravan enters a town, it increases the wealth of that town AND the wealth of the town they come from, when the caravan gets defeated the town it came from will spend a bit of wealth to make a new caravan. so even IF your home fief is perfectly defended and there are no bandits near, your caravan will get raided on the other side of the map and you still lose wealth. how to stop this? become king! why? when a npc king gives a fief, he looks at his friends and not his needs. he will give the fief to somebody he likes, meaning that a handfull of lords will get a tonload of fiefs that they cannot protect, so bandits get free access to all the regions, raiding everything and you cant stop this. the only thing you can do is become king so you can hand out the fiefs yourself, and think smart, think patrol. if a lord has 2 fiefs that are very far away he will spend his time walking back and forth between them and not patrolling anything, so IF you give a lord more then one fief, give them close to each other. to make it worse, a single lord is ineffective, you want as much lords in the bandit infested regions as possible, and this means progress is painstaking and slow (especially do this in steppe and desert bandit regions, as they are very tough for your lords to catch. to make matters worse.. ai wars are very devestating to prosparity, the main target does not seem to be the fortified regions but the people, you can have a 2 month war without a single siege but all villages looted. lack of trade in these regions will effect your own, if tulga is raided poor then you have no more access to spices and for that you lose prosparity. most of my own wars are for this reason, economic security. So.. the answer to your question is trade, but trade has a LOT of variables. in general, if the traders can properly move from town to town then in time, and without war (raiding) your fiefs will become rich. the reason why one village is rich and another is poor is because the poor villages cannot trade with the rich ones, so the wealth does not get moved around. moving the wealth around happens automaticly, if you can protect the people who move it around (traders).